A New Start
by thebrave1
Summary: While things seem to settle down it only takes a min for things to go horrably wrong. Read how Rach deals with her new man getting seriosly hurt. And Cas try to pick up the peices of her latest beating with help from her crush.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 Rachel sat at the mall wating on her best friend Casey to get there. She was never late for anything but today was different she was 1 1/2 hrs late. Rachel had called her over and over again with no responce. She decided to call again and if she dident get a ancer she would head over to Casey's house. She of course got no responce. She was the only person who really knew what went on behind closed doors. She'd seen the bruses before and confronted Cas about them before and one night Cas spent the night at Rach's house and told her everything. Casey layed on the floor in the kitchen bleading from the nose and mouth and was out cold after one of the worse beating she ever took from her drunk father. Who now was passed out on the couch. This had been happaning for 4 years after Caseys mother was merderd by her father who was never charged with it. Casey was there the night her mother was merderd but was thretend that if she ever told anyone he would kill her to. Rach finally made it to her friends house and found Cas on the floor . She hurried up picked Cas up and left as quick as she could befror Joe woke up . She took Cas to the hospital where they admitted her for a verious amount of injerys and blood loss.  
Cas was Rach's life she took care of her through out all the beating but it never was this bad she was never this scared for her best friend. She knew one thing and that was the fact that Casey was not goin back to that house no matter what . She had a extra room at her appartment that she used as a guest room but now it would be Cas's room.  
About 3 hrs later the doctors told Rachel that she could go see Casey so she followd the doctor to her room and went in and sat down next to her batterd best freind. "Casey I was so scared when I found u I thought I was to late" She said " OHH Im so sorry that u had to be the one who found me I thought he was never gonna stop hittin me" Cas said "Thats Ok Im just glad I got to you when I did cause who knows what he would have done if he woke up and u where still there, he could have killed you." Rachel said Casey spent most of that week in the hospital recovering. Rachel went to the hopsital everyday after work to check in on Cas. That day was a lil different than most today was the day that cas was being relesed from the hospital. Rachel spent most of the morning gettin Cas's new room ready she placed pictures of there friends on the wall and some Wrestling posters on the wall as well,she made sure to add a poster of Cas's fave superstar Jeff Hardy. When she was done she looked around the room and smiled. "I think she will love it."she said Rachel got to the hospital to pick up her best friend .but on the way she hot a phone call from her boss Mr.Heelay who toled her to not forget about work that night that the WWE was in town. "Ohh My I totally forgot Mr.Heelay with everything that has happend with Cas and everything."She replied "Ohh dont worry about it just bring her with you she can sit in the skybox where she will be more comfterble." He said "Ok I will Ill be there as soon as I pick her up and get her settled into my appartment"She said 


	2. INFO

A New Start

Prolog Casey (CAS) Rebern is 21 and lives with her drunk abusive father . Shes never had a boyfriend because shes not alowed. She loves wrestling expesally the WWE . Her fav is Jeff Hardy . She works at the local Starbucks. Her best friend is Rachel 

Rachel (RACH) Cegar is 22 as well and lives alone with her Pit Bull " Blaze" She moved out when she turned 18 because she was living with her grandparents who needed to not have a teen livin with them. She never had a boyfriend eather because she thought she was unatractive. Shes also a advid Wrestling fan but her fav wrestler is John Cena. She works for the local sports arena. Her best friend is Casey

Other - WWE superstars. --Disclamer I DONT OWN THEM THEY OWN THEMSELFS I ONLY OWN CASEY , RACHEL AND BLAZE 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks fo the reviews this is my first story and I wasent sure what people would think of it.  
Thanks xxHardcoregirlxx I'll deff.. make them longer and space them out more and hears the next chap!! PS Disclamer I dont own the wwe superstars they won themselfs I only own Casey, Rachel, Blaze, and Mr Heelay. 

Once Rachel got Casey they where on there way to her appartment. "Rach you really dont have to do this I dont want to get in your way or anything I mean you have been alone for about 3 years." Casey said "Well tough cause you are not goin back there at all, when you feel better and everything we can call the cops and get a escort to your old house to get your stuff." Rach replied.  
They got to the appartment and settled Casey in. "I hope you like your room I set it up today befor I left to pick you up" Rach said "Ohh I love it The picures are wonderful and I love the poster of Jeff! " Cas replied "Ohh I hope you dont mind but you are comming to work with me tonight, for 2 reasons 1 is that I dont trust you being alone yet till everything settles down and Im sure Joe's not going to bother you. 2 is well its rather simple The WWE is in town and Im playin host tonight greating them as the arrive and showin them where there locker room is" Rach said "Ohh thats awsome are you sure I wont be in the way??? I mean I love the idea of meating them all but I dont want to be in the way." Cas said "Dont worry you will be fine Mr Heelay said that hes got a skybox open for you so you will be comfterble and after all the superstars are hear and settled I'll be up there with u until a superstar needs something then I'll have to go get it, Im the go get girl. "Rach said laughing "Well it payed the bills tho but I'll start helping out on the bills once I can get back to work, it will be a while cause of my broken arm" Cas said "Thats fine I dont want you to hurry up and go bak to work befor your ready tho take your time. My job payes enough we wont be needing things. Im gonna take Blaze for a quick walk then we will go, If u want to take a shower the towels are in my room on be bed I forgot to put them away" Rach said laughing "Ok that sounds good those spunge baths the nurses give dont work for shit my skin is soo dry." Cas said

"Once they got to the arena and Rach had all the superstars in the right places they decided to go to the smoke box so Cas could smoke a cigg. The girls walked into the smoking box and sat down. A few wwe superstars where in there smokin including Jeff Hardy, Sean O'Haire, The Big Show, Batista and John Cena. They said there hellos to the boys and talked about what happend in that morning. Dave said "Man do u see how hott those girls are I met them earler breffley before dark matches, I believe the one with the cigg is Casey and the other one is Rachel. Paul said that Rachel is related to one of the guys but he dident say who. John said "Well I dont know about u dawgs but im gonna go talk to some fine ass woman." Rach looked at Cas and asked her if she was ready to go to the skybox and she nodded as they where gettin up to leave they got stopped by John "Hey ladied my friend over there said that theres a rumer about Rachel being related to one of the guys I was wondering if that was true?" He asked Cas looked at Rachel and said "I would like to know that to cause I sure dont have a famous family member that I know of." Rach looked at both of them and smiled "I'll tell Cas later but other that that Im not saying untill She meets him." They both walked out of the box laughing. As soon as they got to the skybox Cas asked Rach who she was related to. "How about if I call him and ask him to come up hear so u can meet him? How does that sound?" She asked "Well I guess its a good idea cause knowing that smile on your face its a guy I love watching huh?? " She said "Ohh yeah hes one of your faves " Rach said "OHH man mise well get it out of the was the shows gonna start soon" She said "Ok I'll give him a call" She walked out of the room to call him " Hey how are u doin? Im goin good, yeah sure Im in the skybox I was wonderin if u would come up hear for a few ..yeah Caseys hear I dident want to leave her alone cause I dont trust Jim ..no she doesent know who that where related I dident tell her I dont think she would believe me untill she meets you.  
When he got there Rachel was so excited. It had been 2 years sence she seen him and she ran to hug him. "Ohhh I missed you sooo much I havent seen u in 2 years ...Ohh come hear Lace I want u to meet someone...she said This is My Uncle Shawn Michaels better know to the family as Shawn Hickenbottom "Hello Dear Im Shawn" he said . Cas shook his hand and said "Hello Shawn im Cas ,Rachels best friend"  
They talked with Shawn untill Raw started. Once they got bak to the sky box Cas said "I just met hbk and hes your family and u never told me..." Well if i did would u have believed me?? well nooo but still u could have worned me .. well i dident know my uncle was gonna pull this befor the show I was just gonna find him after his shower after his match agenst the Rock. They decided to go get a drink before a match came on that they wanted to see so as they where walkin down the halls and ran into HHH Paul was in a foul mood. and Rachel could tell so she made breif introdutions "Cas this is Paul,and The lengendary Rick Flair ,Guys this is my best friend Cas. They said hello much to Rach's suprise,Paul Was being nice even tho he was pissed . Ok we are gonna head up the th skybox , nice to see u again Paul" Rachel said and she told them good luck in there matches they both smiled and thanked them as the girls walked away..


	4. Chapter 4

Rach and Cas watch the show in silence. Casey was in shock and in awe of the whole live thing. As Rach got to sometimes go to shows growing up it was even different for her this time the talent was more new from the last time she had went to a show . The atmosphere was so different. When she was taking some of the wrestlers to there respective locker rooms some of them acually hit on her, that never happend before because the talent back then new about her relation to Shawn Michaels and they never wanted to make him mad. Growing up Rach went on the road alot before her parents died. She new alot of the legends of today.  
"Rachel when was the last time you where on the road with Shawn? "She asked "Well its been around 6 years or so it was right after Owen died. My parents wouldent let me go with Shawn anymore because it really hit home with me because I was so close to him that night was one of the most horrable nights of my life. I really love him and I miss him so much." Rach said smiling a little. " I'll tell u a memory of him if u want me to" she said "That would be great and myabe you could tell me a little bit about him cause I dont know anything." Cas said " Ohh that I can do I always love talkin about him and rembering the grea moments I shared with him.

Owen was a wonderful man he loved his family more than anything in the world. I think thats why he clamed me as a honarary daughter when I was on the road. He loved to make people smile and laugh he would just do something just so rediculas that you just had to laugh there was no way around it. I met Owen at the old pay per view, In Your House 1995 I leterly ran into him I was 8 maybe, I was running from Visera cause he was all in the old getup and I was scared," she said laughing " He just bent down and asked me who I was so I told him, I told him that Shawn Michaels was family and that I was running from a scary man , and at that moment Vis came up so I started screaming again, It took Owen a while to calm me down. Ok on to the story...It was WrestleMania 12 and I was hanging out with Owen and Davey and Owen decided that he was gonna pull a pratical joke on me sence we always did that it went bak and forth between the two of us. Him and Davey planed to do it after there match that night the match was Vader, The British Bulldog, and Owen Hart vs Yokozuna / Ahmed Johnson, and Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Any ways after the match they came back to the locker room and I was sittin there so the Ass holes tie me up and shit and hang me from the cealing in the mens locker room, it is funny now but at that time I was pissed because they left me there ,they went to catering and forgot about me I was hangin there for a hour and half or close to two hours." She said. "Ohh my how did you get down ?" She sasked "Ohh well I had to wait till someone came in there and finally Mark and Glen came in and seen me. I just looked at them and was all like GET ME DOWN!, they just laughed and got me down. I got Owen back tho I had Mark take me to the store to get a super soaker and filled it with Ice water and went to catering to get him back I soaked him from head to toe with the ice water!!! . He couldent be mad at me cause he felt bad cause he forgot about me." She said laughing "Ohh whos Mark and Glen??" she asked "Ohh well Mark Is the Undertaker and Glen is Kane. I've known them for years." She said .  
"Ohh I would love to meet Taker and Kane." Cas said "Ok Well the show is about over so I'll call Mark and see whats hes doin cause I dont know if Sara is on the road with him and I havent talked to Mark in about 6 months maybe we can all go out to dinner or something." Rach said "Ok that sounds good but im nervis I've never met a guy that big before. " Cas said " Ohh dont worry hes a sweet guy. I know he can be intimadating to be around but trust me hes not mean. Unless you piss him off and that takes alot. Trust me I've pushed him to the limit many times. I'll call him right now so hang in there. " She said Laughing She diled Marks cell number and waited for him to ancer . Hey Mark how are you doin ?? Im doin great Im upstairs in the last skybox...yeah I work hear...yes the boss treats me good... no you dont have to go intimadate him...I know Mark...I was wondering about a few things... Is Sara on the road with you??? ... Ok and what are you doin after the show??... Ohhhh cause I was wondering if u wanted to go get some food after the show .. You know catch up on some things... yeah Im gonna call Glen after I get off the phone with you...Ok Ill meet you at your locker room after the show... Ok Yeah I love you too... By Mark. She hung up and looked at Cas "Well it looks like you are meating Mark after the shows over I just got to call Glen real quick. She diled Glens number and waited.  
Hey Glen How are you ...Im good I was wonderin if you woud like to meet at Marks locker room after the show to go get some food...yeah i work hear ...they pay wnough Glen...yea Im doin fine I sware ...Ok I'll see u in 30.I love you to... Ok Bye Glen "Damn there protective I sware they dont know how to let up. " she said "Whos worse?? Cas asked "Mark deffintly hes like a father to me and he acks like it to.. we are meatin them in 30 mins so If you want to go freshin up I'd do so." Rachel said 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : I dont own thesuperstars they own themself's I only own Rachel, Casey Blaze and Mr Heelay

* * *

_

_Note: For now I will onley be updating on sunday or tuesday because we lost one of the comps so theres only one between me and my sister so updating is hard to get done._

_

* * *

_

Rachel checked the time and looked at Casey. "Are u ready we need to start heading to Marks locker room." Rach asked "Yeah im ready Im not so nervous now" She said " Well thats good cause we are making a pit stop when u where in the bathroom one of my best friends called he works for the WWE and he heard that I was hear and wants to tag along with us and Mark and Glen Is that ok?" She asked "Yeah thats fine but now I want to know who it is." she said "UMMM well your gonna freak but its Jeff." Rach said laughing. She had to cover her ears to block out the screaming Casey was doing. "Damn girl your gonna blow my eardrums with that screamin." Rach said "Ohh Sorry, Im just real excited. "She said Rachel just laughed at her cause she knew what it was like the first time she met some of the guys.

Once she was done screaming they finally made it in the the hall way on there way to the stairs to go meet up Jeff first. All tho Rach dident tell Cas that she would be meeting Jeff in about 5 minutes. She dident want to lose the little hearing that she had left. Once they got to the men's locker room Rach told Cas that shed be right back. She knocked on the door and told the boys she was comming in. ...she had done that sence she was little. She would give them enough worning to cover up what they dident want seen. She then walked in to find Jeff. Mikie of the sperit squad got mad cause she was in there and walked up to her and started yelling at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE MENS LOCKER ROOM CANT YOU READ IT SAIS MENS LOCKER ROOM AND UNLESS YOU HAVE A DICK THEN U NEED TO LEAVE"  
Rach Looked at him and said "WELL EXCUSE ME MR HOT SHOT IVE ALWAS DONE THIS U CAN ASK MY UNCLE AND HE WILL TELL YOU. PLUSS HES A VETRIN IN THIS COMPANY SOOOOO UNLESS U BACK OFF HE WILL BE ON YOUR ASS AS WELL AS A FEW OTHER SELECT BOYS FROM THE BAK NOW IF YOU WILL MOVE OUT OF MY WAY I NEED TO FIND JEFF SO WE CAN LEAVE." He looked at her like she was crazy and moved out of her way. She found Jeff and asked him if he was ready that they where late meeting Mark and Glen because of a jack ass who dident listin to her worning in the beginning. She looked at Jeff and told him about Cas being outside the door and that she would prolly freak for a few . They walked out of the locker room laughing at Mikie. Rach looked at Cas and introduced her to Jeff. "Hey Cas come hear. Cas this is my best friend thats a guy Jeff Hardy and Jeff this is my best friend thats a girl this is Casey Reburn."

After a few screams they where on there way to Marks Locker room. When they got close to it Rach started getting excited she hadent realised how much she missed Mark and Glen till she seen them standing out side the locker room waiting for her. Jeff wisperd to Cas " Watch this shes gonna runn full force at Mark and Glen with a big smile on her face." Cas looked at Jeff and said "I know she will she's just a little excited and there she goes. She always talked about two guys named Mark and Glen but I never put two and two together."

Rachel ran as fast as she could and launched herself in Marks arms. " I Missed you so much Mark" She said. " I missed you to Darlin" Mark said. " Hello Im hear to if you havent noteced...I would like a hug to Shorty." Glen said. " I know Glen and I'll give you a hug as soon as Mark lets me down if you havent noteced my feet arnt on the ground anymore." Rach said. Mark finally put Rach down so she could hug Glen. " Hey Glen I missed you." Rach said as the huged. " I missed you too Darling." Glen said " I brought my friend with me the cause shes living with me now cause her father get drunk ahd hit her ...so I dont trust her being alone cause he knows where she hangs out. My house will be safe cause I live in a protected area the appartment building has its own scerity team plus I have Blaze and hes mean on his own.

They made there way back to Jeff and Casey and started talking about where they wanted to go. Rachel sugested Outback steak house. They all agreed, then Rachel seen a certen dark haird man, who was talking to John Cena and looked at Jeff and said "He doesent know I'm hear does he?" " Not that I know of I dident tell him, go on i know you want to." Jeff said smiling at Rachel. She took off full spead and jumped on Matt's back. "Miss me Matt?" She asked. "Hell yeah I missed you, I havent seen you in almost 6 years." Matt said hugging her. " Good cause I missed you to." She said

" Hey Matt would you like to join Mark, Glen, Jeff , My friend Casey and Me for dinner. We are going to outback Steakhouse?" Rachel asked nowin that Matt wouldent pass it up. "Ohh yeah I'm in." Matt said. Rachel was trying to get the courage to ask John to join them. She had a huge crush on him and this was the first time she had been near him except erlier to show him to his locker room. She Finally decided to do it. " Hey Cena would you like to join us the more the marrier." She asked him. "Sure Dawg thats cool." He said . Rach looked at Matt and said " Well we better head over there to them. He nodded and the three of them made there way back over to the group.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER I dont own any wwe superstars they own themselfs I only own Rachel Segar, Casey Rebern , Blaze, Joe Rebern and Mr Heeley.

Thanks for the patience our modum went out the cabel was worked on all day yesterday so im sry but im bak and a new chapter is in the works 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I havent updated in a while ..MY Grandma was dignosed with Alzhimers and Is now living with us so online time is limited. So thanks for being patient and hears a new chappy. Im gonna try a new way of postin so let me know what you think.

I dedicate this story to one of the best wreslers in the history of pro wresling Chris Beniot! You maybe gone but you will never be forgotton! As a wresling fan I cant ignore what you did in the ring.Thanks for all the wonderful memories and matches.  
Chris Benoit 1967-2007

(At Outback)  
Rachel felt like she was home again. Being with the boys again. The only one she dident know was Cena...but that was changing fast. Even tho she was mainly talkin to Mark she was also watchin the boys talk to each other.

"So Mark hows Sara and the lil ones doin" Rachel asked

" There doing great. Im gonna tell Sara your hear when I talk to her tonight." He said

"Great Tell her I said Hi and I love her, and tell her to give Chasey and Gracie a hug for me"

" Hey Glen..is there a woman in your life yet. Or Are you still stayin single?" Rachel asked.

" I finally got a spechal someone who loves me her name is Katrina. Shes 25 and shes a desiner for the divas. She has a little boy whos 2. His name is Brandon and he adores me"

"Thats Great Im glad u finally found someone. But now I have to meet her. I have to make sure shes ok for u. You know Im protective of u like that. Why dont u call her and see if she can meet us hear sence we havent orderd yet. " She said

"Ok that sounds good to me." Glen said .He got up from the table to walk outside to call Katrina.  
Rachel decided it was time to talk to the other boys.

" Sooo Matt how have you been? I havent talked to u in a while?" She asked

" Im doin good got a girlfriend shes a diva. I know u havent got to meet her yet shes on the shelf so to speak. Her names Ashley." Matt said smiling

"Thats great Matt Im glad u are happy again." She said

"SOOOO Jeffro hows the single life treating you? " I missed you so much." Her and Jeff where always extreamly close.

" Im good and life is treatin me okay. Im loving the single life. I missed you to"

"Well we will have to make sure it dont go as long as it did before." Rach said

"Your damn right we wont. I want you to take a vacation and come on the road with me for a while, It will be like old times what do you say?" Mark said

" I'll have to ask my boss, I know I have time off because I've never taken a vacation in 2 1/2 years.  
I'll ask him tomarrow when I get to work." It also depends on Cas because Im not leaving her hear where he can get to her." She said

"Accually theres my boss over there. I'll go ask now and then Cas can you call your boss and see if u can get 2 -3 weeks off?" Tell Her what happend and why you are leaving town for a while." she asked "Ok I'll call her now she gave me time off before for the same thing so I hope she will do it again." Cas said while pullin out her cell phone

"Mr Heeley I was wondering If I could talk to you for a min? I have to ask you a question." She said

"Thats fine Rachel what can I do for you?  
"Well I was wonderin how much time off I have saved up because Taker asked me to join him and the WWE on the road for a few weeks and I Havent been on the road with them in a log time."

" Well If I remeber you havent taken anytime off have you? "

"No I havent I never had a reason to untill he asked. Plus I think if Cas can get time off it would be good for her to get away from her father"

" I agree. I think you have a totel of 3 months saved with all the time you've worked for me you have worked every night we are hosting events. So I think its about time you had a vacation so you can use as much of that time as you want to. But I might need you saterday because we are hostin the dinner party for the baseball hall of fame, In which I know you would love to attend and if you can find someone to go with you that would be great. "

"Ohh I forgot about that so yeah I''ll be hear saterday. One of my fav all time baseball players will be inducted in. If its ok with you I'd like to leave sunday so I can go to Raw"  
"Thats fine with me. Ohh and Rachel Relax and have fun."

" Thanks and I will and I'll see you saterday"

She walked away smiling this was gonna be a wonderful vacation if Cas got time off.

"So did you get time off Cas?" Rachel asked

"Yeah she told me that this time I need to press charges agenst him but Im scared because what if he finds me and hurts me after he finds out."

" Well Im with her he almost killed you this time, but Im not leavin you alone ether, you should be safe hear with me. I cant leave till sunday because Im hosting A dinner party for The Baseball Hall Of Fame Saterday. Which I dont wanna miss because Greg Maddux is gettin enducted!" She said

That got Johns attention.

"Sweet I've always wanted to go to one, your lucky." Cena Said

She was thinkin about what her boss said about bringin a date with her but she was to shy to ask him. Glen was on his way back to the table. So she just smiled.

"Hey Glen Is she on her way"

"Yeah Brandon is awake anyways I guess 2 referees are arguing and it woke him up so shes gonna bring him so he dont hear the language." Glen said After about 15 miniuts Katrina and Brandon showed up. Rachel could see the love in his eyes, she was so happy for Glen.

Note There will be more Cena in up comming chappys


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.  
As stated before I only own Rachel, Casey,Blaze and Mr Heeley.  
This Chappy will be a lil short , But the next one will make up for it.

When Rachel finally got to meet Katrina she could see why Glen loved her she was a southern sweet heart she did everything for Glen and Brandon loved Glen as well, He called him dad. The first time that happend she could see pure love and happyness in Glens face.

" So Katrina I dont want to sound like a bitch because I think you are just perfect for Glen hear, But I want to make sure u know that I wont hesatate to hurt you if you hurt him I've known Glen most of my life hes like a uncle to me and hes been burned a few to many times and I dont want it to happen again ok?" Rachel said.  
" I understand and I can tell you right now that I wouldent even dream about hurtin him. It's not just Glen and me. We have Brandon's well being to think about and hes attached to Glen, Glens the only father figure Brandon's ever had. Plus I wouldent even know what to do If I dident have Glen." Katrina Said

Casey was enjoying her self as well she loved talkin to Jeff and Matt. She realised that her and Jeff had alot in common, they both loved the same kind of music. They both loved to draw and paint. She loved his personality. As for Matt he was a sweetie as well she bonded great with both of them. She looked at Rachel and told her she was going to the bathroom and wanted her to walk her over there. She new her father was awake now and might be lookin for her. Rachel new that was what she was thinkin and stood up. Katrina looked puzzled because she dident know about Casey's father.  
"We will be right back. Katrina would you like to join us for a lil girl talk, We can explain all of this to you." Rachel said "Ok I will, Glen can you keep a eye on Brands I'll be back in a few" She asked while givin him a kiss.

"Sure I dont mind but I still wanna know what it is about woman talkin in the bathroom." He said While everyone laughed

The three of them headed to the bathroom laughing.

Once they got in there they turend to Kat and proceded to tell her the whole story sence she was a girl they could tell her more details. Casey told Kat that when she was 11 she was molesed by her drunk father. She told her that was the only time it happend but that when she told her teacher she dident beleve her. So nothin was done and after that was when the beatings begain. When she was 13 she ran away from home but he found her and almost killed her. She told her that he locked her in her room for almost 2 weeks. She told her that most of the time she would go to Rachels Grandmas house and stay the night. That was the only place she felt safe and her father was always ok with her bein there so shed stay there as much as possible.

"Wow Thats so sad im so sorry you had to deal with all that. When did it all end"  
Kat asked

" It hasent, thats why im hear with Rach now cause he beat the hell outta me a week ago, if it wasent for me and Rach havein plans and me of course not showin up and her gettin worried and commin to find me I'd probably be dead" Casey said

"Ohh my thats so fucked up I cant even imagine that happening to you your such a wonderful young lady. Kat said

"So How did you get to know the guys Rachel?" Kat asked

"Ohhh I never told you I'm sorry, Shawn Micheals Is my uncle. I started to travel with him when I was little. After I lost my parents in a car accadent when I was 8. I went to live with my grandparents but they had a hard time takin care of me and my brother who is 3 years older than me. I got a appartment when I was 18 got a pit bull. His names Blaze lived on my own sence but it will be nice to have a room mate and its awsome cause shes my best friend. I've known alot of the boys for a long time. For a long time I had 2 best friends. One I'd see when I went home, which is Cas and the seconed one was when I was on the road. Now hes a wresler but before all that he was the son of a wresler so I guess you could say its in his blood. You prolly know him as well." Rachel said

" I probibly do know him whats his name?" She asked

"Randy Orton, I met him when I was 4 when he was 8, I havent seen him in so long, I miss him. We got into a fight and havent talked sence, and its been like 4 years. He was so mad that day. He might not even miss me. Its been so long sence we have even talked to each other. I always ask Mark of Shawn how hes doin tho." She said with a sad face

"How about you Katrina sence we've told you our storys what about yours."

"Well I moved to texas 2 almost 3 years ago. I left my cheating ex- boyfriend. I was about a month pregnent but I never got to tell him because a week later he was cought robbing some old man and was sentenced to 2 years in prison but he later beat up a couple guards and got life. I got the job with the wwe designing cloths about 2 1/2 years ago. I met Glen and fell in love with him almost instently. Hes such an amazing man. He's loving, kind and gentle and a big pluss he gets along with the most importent person in my life Brandon." Katrina said

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out tho girls,I have a dilemma my boss wants me to have a date for the Hall of Fame dinner and I don't have a boyfriend. I was thinkin about asking Cena cause he's a baseball fan but Im nervous cause I like him. What should I do?" Rachel asked

" Well you could wait a lil while and talk to him and see if you hit it off then ask him, hes a nice guy and from what I can tell so are you and I think you would make a great couple." Katrina said with a smile

"What do you think Cas?"

" I agree with Katrina I think you should go out there spark up a convo with him see if you can deal with hangin around him for a few hrs and if u still want him to go with you then ask. If he says no then ask Mark."

"Ok I will but I think we've spent enough time in the bathroom we might want to get back." Rachel said

So they all headed out of the bathroom right into Joe. He looked at Casey and grabbed her and drug her out of the restaurant. Rachel and Katrina ran to the table.

"Mark I need your help Joe got Casey he drug her out of the restaurant." Rachel said

Mark, Glen , Matt , Jeff and John all got up and headded out the door to try and get Cas back

Note : Well Hears some thoughts for you guys...

Will The boys be abel to get Casey back before her father Joe does damage to her?

And How will Rachel get the courage to ask John if he wants to go with her to the Hall Of Fame Dinner as her date?

I hope to have a nother chappy soon 


	9. Chapter 9

Well I decided that after I got my grandma in to her bed for the night that instead of goin to bed that I'd write more for you.Sence I left a cliffhanger about Joe gettin Casey.

Im undecided about what im gonna do with Jeff and Cas, If I leave them friends or make them a couple. If you guys have any ideas let me know. If I dont make them a couple and I choose to have her with a nother superstar im thinkin about Shane Helms or Batista. Who would u like to see her with?

Now everyone knows I only own Rachel,Cas,Blaze,Katrina,Brandon,Joe and Mr. Heeley.

Plus I couldn't get online because my motherboard was goin out and it wouldn't sign online.

(Outside at outback)

The guys where lookin all over for Cas. They heard a scream and all took off towards the scream. They saw Joe beating the hell out of Casey. Mark ran over to where Joe was punching Casey and grabbed him up by his arm.

"Why don't you beat on someone your own size BOY" Mark yelled

Mark started beating the hell outta Joe. Joe was 6'1 and weighed about 300 pounds. Cas was lucky if she made it to 5'4 and was 123 lbs soak n wet. While Mark was beating him up Rachel ran to Cas to check on her.

"Cas are you ok sweety, Mark Is takin care of Joe, do you think you can get up or do you need help?" She asked

"Im ok I think, Don't let Mark get into trouble, and no I don't think I can get up I think my leg is broken and my ribs are really hurting. He prolly broke more of them. I want to go to the hospital, and I also want to press charges OK Rach?" Cas whispered

"Ok We will go and dont worry I'll get Mark to stop. I'll go stop him and tell the guys to help get you into my car ok?" Rach said

"Ok sounds good."

Rachel walked over to the guys , To ask Matt and Jeff to help her to the car.

"Hey Matt and Jeff could you please help her into my mustang please." She asked "I think he broke more of her ribs to."

"Sure We can do that and dont worry we will be carefull cause you know we know what its like to have broken ribs." Jeff said

Now to stop Mark, how the hell am I gonna do that, she thought to herself. Hes really into it and so intense. She walked up to where Mark was , Touched his arm.

"Mark you need to stop before you get in trouble plus we are takin Cas to the emergency room. Mark stop." She said

After 22 minutes She finally got Mark to stop. She thanked him. They went to the hospital to have Casey looked at.

(At The Hospital)

While waiting for the doctor to tell them anything Rachel told them a little bit about Joe's past about his drinking and hitting Casey.

The Doc finaly came out to update Rachel, He told her that he dont normaly tell friends about a patent's condition but Casey had told him that Rachel was her only family and that he should tell Rachel everything.

The only thing that he inflicted on Casey was more bruses and scrapes. She was reliesed that night.

Rachel decided it was best to head home and invited them all to join Cas and her at there appartment for some coffee or tea. Matt, Glen,Katrina and of chorse Brandon decided that they where gonna call it a night.

So Mark, Jeff, John, Cas and Rachel all headed to Rachels Appartment. The guys followed the girls.

"So Cas how are you feeling?"

" Im ok I think its not as bad as last time, So have you decided to ask John about the dinner?"

"Well I got to talk to him for quite a while when we where wating at the hospital and we talked about sports and shit, We have alot in common with each other. Yeah I'm gonna ask him I just havent figured out how I want to approch it."

" Well ask him when we get to the appartment I'll go make tea and coffee and then ask Mark and Jeff if they would like to go help me carry it. I can play the hurt little girl."

"Ok that sounds good he was droppin hints about wanting to go so I know he wants to. I just have to get up the nerve to ask him. You know I've never had a boyfriend before so I'm scared to ask."

" Well we're almost home so no time like the present. Just come out and ask him you know he wont say no he wants to go. Is it a dressy affair?"

" Ok I will ask him, Its not like I dont want him to go with me because I do. As for the is it dressy yeah unfortunately and you know I hate dressing up so it looks like you and me are going shopping cause I need 2 outfits, the one for the dinner and then one for the after party, altho the after party I can where jeans. The thought of John in a suit tho is really hot. "

" Yeah that is hot but I'd rather look at Jeff. Man is he hott. I wouldent mind being alone with him for a few hours, but I'd be scared and nervius because when I lived with Joe I wasent alowed to talk to a guy let alone date one."

( In the guys car)  
Not much talkin because everyone was still pissed about Joe hitting Casey.  
John was thinkin about Rachel he couldent get her image out of his head.  
Mark was driving because it helped calm him down. Jeff sat in the passenger seat because he was the only one that had been to Rachels new appartment. While John had the backseat.

While Rachel was driving she was thinkin about how to ask John if he wanted to go with her to the HOF dinner and after party as her date. She dident want to just ask him if he wanted to go becaue she dident want him runnin off with other girls.

"Cas I just thought of someting I totally lost tract of time Blaze has been in the appartment for almost 6 hours and hasent went to the bathroom."

"Wow with everything that happend tonight so did I."

(In the appartment)

"Mark Im gonna take Blaze to the bathroom hes gotta go bad hes been holding it for hours." Rachel said

Mark stood up and looked at her and told her that he dident want her to go out there alone with Joe running around. So John offered to go with her. He wanted to spend more time with her. She nodded then called Blaze, he came running full forse at Rachel.  
She put his leash on him and looked at John.

"Are you comming?" she asked

"Yeah" he said and started to follow her out

(Outside)

"So John everyone knows you like the Boston Red Sox is there any other teams that you like?"

"Yeah I like all teams but Boston is number one, what about you?"

" I love the Atlanta Braves. My grandpa loves them so I grew up watchin them. I love the Jones boys."

"Thats kool"

He couldent help smiling when ever he was around her he hadent stoped sence he steped in her apartment.

Here goes nothing Rach thought to her self.

" So John what are you doing on saterday around 6?"

" I dont know I dont think Vince has any house shows planned when ever he does that I usually go home why?"

He had totally forgotton about the Hall Of Fame Dinner.

" Well I was thinking that seince you are a huge baseball fan as well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Hall Of Fame dinner and after party."

" Ohhh Hell yeah altho I totally forgot about it after the whole Joe / Cas thing. Is both of them formal I mean I have suits with me cause of the dress code but If so I want to get a new one."

" The dinner is but the party isent. I have to make the opening speech but other than that I'll be with you, Im nervous tho cause of makin the speech and that my fav pitcher is being inducted."

"Who is gettin inducted?" With my scedual I cant always check that shit out."

" Greg Madden, Julio Franco, Ken Griffy Jr., Curt Shilling, Randy Johnson, Barry Bonds and Creg Biggeo."

"Cool, Who is your favorite pitcher? "

" Greg Maddux, Hes always been, I love Tom Glavine and John Smoltz as well but Maddux is the best!"

" I agree Let me call Vince and see if he has and shows , sighnings or anything scediled for me that weekend."

" Ok"

He called Vince and asked him and altho Vince did have a houseshow on saterday he told John that he could skip it and go with Rachel as long as Rachel agreed to go to dinner with the whole Mcmahon Family. Rachel of chorse said yeah and that was that. John was gonna pic her up at 7 that friday so they could hang out and get to know each other.

Theres the 8th chappy, the next one will focase on the date. and Please let me know who you would like to see Cas with. 


	10. Chapter 10

Now everyone knows I only own Rachel,Cas,Blaze,Katrina,Brandon,Joe and Mr. Heeley. 

Not Enough of a responce yet on who you guys would like to see Cas with.  
Jeff, Batista, or Shane?

Reviews please. I want to get to at least 20 before the next update!!!

I decided to add this in first befor the date so the date should be in the next chappy.

* * *

(Friday A Trip to the local mall. Casey and Rachel) 

"So Rach, are you excited?? Tomorrow is the big day!"

" Yeah I am, John is a sweet heart and Mark and Shawn already told me that they like him and that hes a good guy."

" He seems nice and Im glad you like him and he seems to like you to."

Thy walked into a dress store and looked around separately till they found something that Rachel would like. She tried on about 50 dresses and only 1 fit her the way she wanted it to and she really liked it.

It was a light blue and it went down to her ankles and it was spaghetti strapped.  
She bought it and then they went to find shoes to match. Payless was right there and she found some that looked just like the ones in Cinderella. After 4 hrs of looking for the perfect dress and shoes they decided to go to the food court and get some food.

" Wow I dident think I would be this hungry, and I wonder if He found a suit he told me he wanted to shop for a new one."

" Ohh I think he did because hes right over there signing autographs. I think he seen us cause hes tryin to get over hear some girl is hangin all over him and he just looked at me and mouthed " Help Me" Should we go rescue him?"

" Yeah I want him to be in one piece for the date tomorrow. Plus I like him like that."

Rach got up told Cas to wait there because she dident want her gettin hurt and went to fend off the clingy fans. She winked at John and mouthed "follow along" . He nodded letting her know he got what she told him.

" Hey Baby are u ready we have to get back to the hotel we have alot to do before tomorrow?"

" Yeah I am I got my suit did you get your dress?"

" Yeah and I got shoes too and we are suppost to meet up with my uncle for dinner in a hour and a half so we need to get goin so we arnt late. "

" Sorry ladies as you heard I need to get goin you all have a great day aight."

" Ohh ok I guess" One of the girls said

John walked over to Rachel took her hand and Casey, John and Rachel walked out of the mall. Once they got in the car and took off they all started laughing.

" Im suprised it worked because they are usually more clinggy and violent. Once a fan accually tried to hit Randy's girlfriend Samantha."

" Wow I havent seen Randy in years he use to be one of my best friends but we got into it over a ex girlfriend and havent talked sence. He told me he would never talk to me till I apologized. Which will never happen because she hit him."

" I rember you telling me that last night."

" Well when we get to the hotel I can take you to him I think you need to work this out."

" No can do I really do half to meet with Shawn and Becca for dinner. Maybe later?"

"Sure thats no problem I'm gonna give you my cell number and when you get back to the hotel with Shawn then call me and we will set something up."

" Ok I guess."

" Whats with the I guess ? Do you not want to see Randy? "

" It's not that I dont its just that Im not sure how he will react. "

They pulled into the parking lot and all went there separate ways she told John that she was goin home to take the dress there and then she would be back. She also gave John her cell and home numbers.

While she was changing John called.

" Hello"

"Hey you"

" John what can I do for you"

"Well Im sittin at the hotel restaurant and Randy is hear I was wondering If u wanted me to tell him u are hear and see what he says?"

" I Guess but if its bad then I'll know hes still pissed at me. How are you gonna bring it up?"

"Well I thought about asking him if he knows you like sayin "Hey Randy have you seen Shawns neice thats hear." You know someting like that."

" Ok I guess Call me if he wants to meet up with me ok."

" Sure thang sweetie dont worry thats in the past I think he will be over that now."

" I hope so I miss my best friend."

"Ok well Im gonna go talk to him I'll call you in a bit ok."

"Ok"

"Bye Rach"

"Bye John"

John went over to the table that Randy and Sam where sittin at waiting for there food.

" Hey Randy, Sam how are you guys?"

" Im good what about u Sam?"

" Im Fine"

" What brings you around John?" Randy Asked

" Well I was wondering if you seen that girl that was hangin around Mark , Shawn and Glen? Shes Shawns neice or something."

Randy wondered if it was Rachel

" Whats her name John?"

" Rachel and shes reallllly hot dude I got a date with her tomarow."

John wanted to see if he could get a reaction from him.

" John shes my best friend dont talk about her like that."

"Well if it searves me right she told me you havent talked to her in years and that you told her you wouldent talk to her untill she appologized to that bitch you where dating. But she told me that she would never appologize to you or her for hitting her because the bitch hit you."

"Damn I forgot about that where is she?"

"Shes having dinner with Shawn and Rebecca then when she gets done shes callin me, She wants to see you but not if your still mad."

" Oh Im not mad and I cant wait to see her and to introduce her to Sam."

" Well when she calls me I'll tell her that you want to see her ok Ran."

" Alright I just hope she dont hate me, Its been almost 4 years sence that fight."

" She dont hate you she misses you."

"So where are you guys goin tomarrow?"

" She has a Hall of Fame dinner to host tomarrow for Major Leauge Baseball. After that is the after party and we are goin to that as well. "

" Wow thats a perfect first date for you guys she's always been into baseball expesally the Braves. We use to argue over what team was better between the Cardinals and the Braves."

"Man Randy I've known her sense yesterday and I think she's the one for real dawg."

" Wow thats kool I think but if you hurt her I'll hunt you down."

" Trust me I wont also do you think I'm stupid shes got Shawn, Mark and Glen and those 3 alone could kill me."

"True but theres more than that, Me, Hunter, Ric, and more, not to mention the McMahons."

"Damn"

" Yeah but hears our food and I'm gonna eat I'll talk to u later and maybe Sam,you, Rach and Me can all hang out."

" Well sounds good but Casey is with her as well her old man almost killed her a few days ago."

"Well thats kool, She always talked about Casey. Is that ok with you Sam?"

" Yeah I always wanted to meet Rachel. You always talked about her."

"Altho she wants me to call her as soon as I found out if u want to see her."

" So Call her John"

" I will"

Back at the appartment Cas was sittin there watcin Rachel get ready to goto dinner and the phone rang. Rachel ancerd it because Cas still dident feel it was safe to.

" Hello"

"Hey Rach Its Jeff I was wonderin if Cas was around?"

" Yeah she is hang on."

" Cas"

"Yeah"

"Jeffs on the phone he wants to talk to u"

" Ok"

" Hello"

"Hey I was wonderin if you wanted to join Matt and me for dinner at the hotel. I know you dont want to be alone and neither do I."

"Sure I'll be there when Rachel gets ready."

" Ok we will be in the hotel restatant so join us when you get hear."

" Ok I'll see you soon."

" Alright bye"

"Bye Jeff"

No sooner did Cas hand up the phone John called Cas looked at the caller id and when she seen that it was John she ancered it.

" Hello"

" Hey Casey is Rachel busy?"

" No we are getting ready to walk out the door why?"

" Well she wanted me to call her back after I talked to Randy."

" Ohh ok hang on shes puttin on her shoes and then we're leavin shes bringin Blaze cause Jeff wants to see him. Hes a strange one I tell ya."

" I know"

"Altho she loves to take him everywhere she can."

John just laughed

" Hears Rachel"

"OK"

" Hey"

" Hey yourself I talked to Randy and he wants to see you after you get done eating."

" Ok Im a little nervous but I really want to talk to him."

" Its ok everything will be fine and if you want I'll go with you."

" Thats a good idea, Are you still at the resturant cause its really loud where ever you are."

" Yeah Im waiting for my food."

" Ohh ok Well I'll call you when Im done."

" Ok"

"Bye John"

" Bye Rachel"

Randy was walking by and heard him say by to Rachel so he stoped and asked him if it was still a go and John told him yeah and that he was gonna join them cause Rachel was nervious about seein him again.

" Well can you give me her cell number so I can call her?"

" Yeah its 868-2546 and she should be drivin to meet up with Shawn so give her a few minuets to get there she don't like driving and talkin on the phone at the same time."

" Sure thanks bro."

" No problem"

* * *

(After Dinner) 

Rachel was even more nervious. Even tho John gave Randy her number he hadent called and Rachel knew that John had givin it to him. She was hopin that he hadent changed his mind.

" Ring"

" Ring"

" Hello"

" Rachie"

" Ran"

" Its been along time"

"Yeah I thought you changed your mind."

" Why did you think that?"

" Cause I talked to John a lil over a hour ago and he asked me if you had called and I told him no. He told me he gave you my number. "

" Ohh well I wanted to give you enough time to eat and talk a bit before I called."

" Ohh I C still a sweetheart huh?"

" Ohhhh Rachie dont bring that up Im a ladies man not a sweetheart."

" Hehe my bad"

"So I was wonderin if you wanted to meet up and get some ice cream?"

"Sure sounds good will Samantha be joining us?"

" Hang on I'll ask."

" Sam do you want to meet up with Rachel for ice cream?"

" Yeah I do I really want to meet her."

" Ok she wants to go so if you want to call John do that and we will meet at the one on the corner of the street right hear ok."

"Ok"

" I'll see you in a few ok Rachie."

"Ok bye Ran"

Rachel called John and then Casey and invited her and Jeff seince Ashley was visitin she knew they where busy. So she drove to the ice cream parlor and waited John got there first.

" Hey John"

Rach said hugging him.

" Hey Sweetie"

Are you still nervious?"

" No not anymore seince I talked to him"

" Thats good"

"Well hears Randy."

She slowly walked over to him and Sam and Hugged him like theres no tomarrow. She haddent realised how mush she had really missed him. She felt ok again and that her life was normal again.

He was thinking the same thing. He was also thinkin that he was never gonna go that long of a time without talking to her again.

" I missed you Ran"

" I missed you to Rachie"

"I dident realise it till now."

Me either and Rach this is my girlfried Samantha, Sam this is my best friend Rachel."

The girls shook hands and smiled at each other.

" So Cena huh Rach." Sam said

" Yeah hes a hottie and so sweet."

" Yeah he is when he wants to be."

They talked while eating there ice cream and cought up on everything.

* * *

Well next chappy will be added when I get to 20 reviews!!!! so please review and please let me know about who to put Cas with I want more than the 3 I have!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10 The Date Pt 1

Now everyone knows I only own Rachel,Casey,Blaze,Katrina,Brandon,Joe and Mr. Heeley.

Now I dident get to 20 reveiws but I want them with this chappy...6 more to go guys!  
Also This story is gonna take a turn from where I originally wanted it to go.  
With John Hurt I'm gonna write that in as well. It Might make it better or not.

* * *

(Before The Hall Of Fame Dinner) 

Rachel, Cas and Samantha where all at Rachel's appartment waiting for John to get there.

" So Rachel... are you nervous about tonight?" Sam asked

" A little bit I mean I've never dated before my parents where strict and then they passed away and I moved in with my grandparents and they where even stricter. They wanted me to be the all american girl who was untouched till the wedding night."

" Wow thats amazing my parents where stricked but not that bad. All though in the begining they hated me dating Randy they thought he was a unpolite ass hole. It really took some time for them to like him."

" My older brother lost his virginity at 16 and they dident do anything but if I ever let on that I had a crush on a boy I was not allowed to be around him. I was allowed to hang out with Cas and Randy and that was it unless I was with Shawn."

" If they would have known what my dad did to me they wouldent have let her hang out with me but that was the only time Joe was nice to me was when she was there. I think he thought I never told her or whatever."

"So Casey what about you think any of the boys are hot?"

" Yeah" She said blushing

" Well who is it?"

" Umm Jeff Hardy hes so hot and hes sweet."

" Yeah he's a cool guy. I dont know him all that well but form what I've seen he's a southern gentlemen."

"He is a good guy I've known him for years. He's a little weird but he's cool and he's one of my best friends."

" But I dont know if he likes me tho I mean I just met him."

" I can find out all I have to do is call Amy. Jeff tells her everything."

" Ok but I dont want him to know that I wanted to know"

" Alright I'll tell Amy that. But I cant get on the phone with her right now cause I wouldent be abel to get away. I havent talked to her in weeks so she will want to catch up and if she knows about me and John goin out she will talk and talk about it. I'm already nervous enough I don't want to analyze it."

"What do u mean nervous... John is a good guy. I've known him for years he's a sweetheart when it comes to the girls. And I can garentee you he's running around his hotel like he had his head cut off. He does that when he's nervous about goin out with a girl. "

" But what if hes not, What if he dont like me like that. I mean Im not sure how to do this whole dating thing and reading signs n shit."

" So what your tellin me is that you want to know if John likes you?"

"Well yeah I mean I guess."

"Well I can call Randy and ask him if Johns ready and he will probably tell me no.  
He'll probably tell me (Hell no hes running around like he has his head cut off tryin to look perfect). Hes a perfectionist when he wants to impress someone." He's not one to dress up unless Vince tells him to. So for him to wear a suit for you is impressive. If it was up to him he'd where a jersey and shorts to the WWE HOF dinner/ceramoney. I mean he does have jeans but he rarely where's them. Although this might be the only time you see him in a suit, he hates them."

" That's ok this will prolly be the only time he see's me in a dress cause I hate them there so uncomfterble."

" Do U want me to call Randy?"

" Okay I guess"

* * *

( John and Randy) 

" Dude will you just chill out damn dude what the hell is wrong with you"

" Dog shut up, have you seen her dude she's smokin."

" Dude shut up she's my best friend and yeah I know she's beautiful."

John ran back into the bathroom again. At that moment Sam called Randy.

" Hello Baby"

"Hey Randy"

"Whats Up"

"Nothin with me but someone over hear is gettin a little ancy. Is John ready?"

" Hell No Hes driving me nuts. Hes running around like a chicken who just had his head cut off. He keeps asking the same questions and he's in and out of the bathroom every five minuts trying to make himself look better. Which is impossable he looks horrable all the time."

By this time Randy was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Real funny dog real funny."

" I thought so."

" HaHa so funny" ( While rolling his eyes and walking towards the door)

" Bye Randy"

" Later John but you better be good to her or I'll hurt you. Ohh and dont lead her on at all she was never allowed to hang with guys besides me."

" Dont worry I wont and I already know about all that she told me on the phone last night. So you can tell Sam I'm on my way alright."

"Alright have a nice date John"

" I will"

" Well he's on his way I'll meet you in our room in a little while drive carefully and I love you."

" Ok I'll tell her Im gonna wait hear till he gets hear. I'll see you soon and dont worry I'll be careful and I love you to."

They got off tho phone and she told Rachel that John was on his way.  
That made her a lil bit more nervous but excited at the same time.

After about 15 minuts or chit chat there was a knock on the door . While still in defence mode over Joe she looked out the door peep hole only to find her suspicion was right it was Joe.

" Sam call Randy right now tell him Joe's outside and tell him to hurry. John should be hear soon. Also Cas go in my bedroom and lock the door. I'm calling John"

Sam called Randy while Rach called John she told Sam to have Randy find Mark and Shawn and bring them to.

Blaze was goin nuts barking and pacing in front of the door.

John told her he was on his way up to her appartment and to sit tight.

Joe noticed John running at him and a few feet behind him he saw Mark, Shawn and Randy. Joe knew Shawn, Randy and Mark because of when Rachel was little. He knew he needed to get outta hear and fast but he wanted to give Cas someting first he was gonna go into rehab but he wanted to give her somethin that was her moms first so he stayed put.

John got to him first.

" What the hell are you doin hear??"

" Listin all I want to do is give my daughter this angel it was her moms and then Im leaving ok."

" I wont let you hurt either of them. So we will wait till the 3 of them catch up then we will decide what to do about it."

They decieded to let Cas decide if she wanted to see him or if she wanted Joe to leave the angel with one of the guys. She chose to see him but only for 5 mins and as long as Mark, Shawn, Randy, Rach and John where right there.

They dident want Cas bye her self so she went with Mark ,Randy and Sam

* * *

(35 Minutes Later) 

John and Rachel where arriving at the Hall Of Fame ceremony.

They where talkin about her bein nervous about talkin in front of everyone.

"Well you could always picture me naked. Everyone finds that funny."

" No I don't think so and I don't think it would work."

" Why wouldn't it work?"

"Honestly I don't think picturing someone naked will help me relax."

" I can show you."

" I dont think everybody lookin at you naked would think it was funny. Altlo you might get arrested if you tried it tonight."

"True but I still think you will be fine."

" Thanks for the support. I mean I have made speaches before but not for my fav sport and fav pitcher."

" Well Are your ready cause we are here."

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They walked hand in hand inside. The speach and dinner went off without a problem.  
They had a great time and spent a good 20 minuts talkin to Maddux and Julio Franco ( The age less wonder!).

They went back to Her appartment to change cloths befor heading to the after party.

* * *

The next part will be added when i get 6 reviews I half part already writtin out so review review review!!!!! 


	12. Chappy 11 the date Pt 2

**Now everyone knows I only own Rachel,Casey,Blaze,Katrina,Brandon,Joe and Mr. Heeley.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

**(At Rachel's Appartment)**

**" Im glad I decided to bring my cloths with me or I'd be stuck in a suit all night."**

**" Well I'm glad your not gonna be stuck in one all night to. You can change in the bathroom its right hear and I'll be in my bed room. If your done before I am help yourself to somethin to drink."**

**"ight I will"**

**They both went to change cloths. When Rach went to the living room John was sittin on the floor rough housing with Blaze.**

**" Well I see you and Blaze made friends."**

**" Yeah hes a cool ass dog"**

**" Yeah hes my baby I got him when he was 5 months old he was rescued from a fighting ring. He never fought tho I'm thankfull. But within a few months he would have. They where training him on the treadmill n shit already."**

**" Hes a sweet dog. I'm glad you got him and they dont."**

**" Me to he was the only one that could be placed in a home. I had a pitbull when I was younger so I knew what I was gettin into. They wont place pitbull's with just anybody. He came in the appartment and he was home. He jumped right up on the couch and that was it. He's my baby and hes so spoiled which remindes me I need to feed him."**

**" Yeah it will prolly be late by the time you get back tonight."**

**"Yeah it will be."**

**She went into the kitchen got his food ready**

**"Blaze Come"**

**He ran into the kitchen and started eating.**

**"So are you ready to go Rach."**

**"Yeah Lets go as soon as Blaze is done eating I need to take him outside."**

**" Ight"**

**They wated till Blaze was done eating took him outside. They put him back in the appartment and left for the after party.**

**John and Rachel where having a blast talkin to the Hall Of Famers and just getting to know each other.**

**She told him that her grandfather was a drunk and he would get violent sometimes.**

**" One time I told them that I was gonna drive Cas home and when I got home he had locked me out and told me I had to find somewhere else to live."**

**"Are you serious??"**

**" Yeah I was really thankfull that it was after Randy was in OVW because his house was 1 hour away."**

**" Wow"**

**"Yeah so I snuck in my window to get some cloths, my photo albums and frames, my cell phone charger and some other random things like my lap top. I had one bag and my back pac. I got in my car called Cas told her what was happening and she bravely asked her dad if she could go on a vacation with me. I called my job told them what happened and that I was gonna be gone for a while and I'd be back when I found somewhere to live. I picked up Cas and headed for Randy's."**

**" Wow how long did you stay at Randys?"**

**"About 2 months I got a appt in his area. Got my job transferred which wasent hard it was Wendy's. So I've been on my own sense 2 weeks after 18th birthday. He told my grandma that I ran away so when the cops found me at Randy's I told them that he had kicked me out. I had to have them escort me to the house so I could get the rest of my things."**

**" Damn thats horrable."**

**" Yeah out of all the things left in my house the things I wanted most was a few things Randy had givin me and my dog Tyler. Who passed away about 5 months before I got Blaze."**

**"What kind of dog was Tyler?"**

**" He was also a Pit Bull. I love takin the animals that no one else wants. Pit's are usually the ones who spend there whole lives in a cage in some shelter because of there bad rap. But there so sweet and very loyal."**

**Did your grandfather ever hit you?"**

**" Yeah Twice. The first time Tyler attacked him and Randy seen the second one and told him if he ever did that again that he would hurt him old or not. He never did it again. He stoped buyind Tyler's food tho cause Tyler attacked him so Randy sent me money when Tyler's food would start to get low so I could buy him more."**

**" Wow I can totally see Randy hitting him to. Its sad what people will do to a animal."**

**" So can I but my grandfather was afraid of Randy. With good reason he seen him beat the hell out of 2 guys who tried to rape me. I was 12, My grandfather was not abel to fight of the 2 guys They beat him up and while they where hittin him I texted Randy and told him what was happing. To make a long story short Randy sent both of the guys to the hospital. I know thats why I'm so thankful for Randy buyin his food."**

**"Damn That's horrable I'm sorry you had to live through all that."**

**"Thanks but It has made me the person I am today. Dont get me wrong I wish my parents where still alive. I miss them so much and I always wonder what life would have been like if they where still hear. For starters I wouldent have been living with my grandparents . So those fights would never happend. I prolly wouldent have been on the road with Shawn and Mark so much and my friendship with Randy may not have been as strong as it is. But Im thankfull for the memories I do have of my parents and of Shawn, Mark, Randy and Owen."**

**" True but Im glad I got to meet you and spend this time together. I'm having a wonderful time with you tonight Rachel. Thanks for inviting me."**

**" Well I'm glad I got to meet you to and I'm having fun time with you as well. And your welcome."**

**" Would u like to go out with me tomarrow night?"**

**" I would love to."**

**"Cool I'll pick you up at 6 we can go get something to eat and maybe a movie sound good?"**

**" Yeah as long as it's not a horror I cant watch them."**

**" ight no horror's got it."**

**" My grandfather would make me watch them and then he'd scare the hell outta me so now I cant watch them."**

**" Damn thats fucked up. Does he contact you at all?"**

**" Only here and there, holidays, my birthday and the anniversary of my parents deaths. I talk to my grandma once a week tho."**

**" Wow thats bad I dont understand how a grandparent could do that to there grandchildren. I talk to my grandparents all the time."**

**" Me Ether"**

**"Damn"**

**"Yeah I know "**

**" I want to tell you someting. Ight.. I really like you I know I havent known you for long but I feel like I've always known you. I Feel like you could be the one for me. I never thought I would have that and I feel that its a possibility now as long as you like me also."**

**"Wow I feel the same way. I thought I'd be alone for ever because I was so sheltered. Like I said I wasent alowed to date and the only boy I was around was Randy. My grandfather always wondered why I loved wreslin he hates it. But I went on the road for 2 reasons. 1 to get away from him and 2 to see the guys expesally Shawn, Mark and Owen befor Randy really went on the road."**

**" Would you like to dance?"**

**" Sure sounds fun"**

**They got up and started dancing to Alicha Keys If I Aint Got You**

**

* * *

**

**Mmmmmm Mmmm mm ooo**

**Some people live for the fortune Some people live just for the fame Some people live for the power, yeah Some people live just to play the game Some people think that the physical things Define what's within And I've been there before But that life's a bore So full of the superficial**

**[Chorus  
Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing If I ain't got you, Yeah**

**Some people search for a fountain That promises forever young Some people need three dozen roses And that's the only way to prove you love them Hand me the world on a silver platter And what good would it be With no one to share With no one who truly cares for me**

**[Chorus  
Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing If I ain't got you, you, you Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing If I ain't got you, yeah**

**[Outro  
If I ain't got you with me baby So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing If I ain't got you with me baby**

**Then they decided to dance to Mariah Carey - Thank God I Found You**

**(Mariah) I would give up everything Before I'd separate myself from you After so much suffering I've finally found a man that's true I was all by myself for the longest time So cold inside And the hurt from the heart it would not subside I felt like dying Until you saved my life**

**(Chorus - all)**

**Thank God I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**(Joe) I would give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To ensure your happiness I'll cherish every part of you Because without you beside me I can't survive I don't wanna try If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right Cause I need you in my life**

**(Chorus - all)**

**Thank God I found you (I'm begging you) I was lost without you (so lost without you) My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream) Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight) Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**-Bridge- (Mariah & Joe)**

**See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess it shows that we were destined to shine After the rain to appreciate And care for what we have And I'd go through it all over again To be able to feel this way**

**(Chorus - all)**

**Thank God I found you I was lost without you (lost without you baby) My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life (whole life) I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**(Chorus - all) Thank God I found you I was lost without you I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**(Mariah)**

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**They where in there own world just enjoying being together and dancing. Rachel felt like she was in heaven. She never felt like this before expressly for a guy before. John decided this would be the perfect time to share there first kiss. So he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked but was enjoying her first kiss. **

**They deciede to call it a night because John had a signing in the morning. So they left and he walked her to her appartment. **

**" Night Rachel I'll call you tomarro after I get back from my signing."**

**" Ok I'll be waiting"**

**He gave her a kiss and waited till she got in and locked the door befor he left.**


	13. Chapter 13

Now everyone knows I only own Rachel,Casey,Blaze,Katrina,Brandon,Joe and Mr. Heeley.

The next night John and Rachel where sitting in a 5 star restaurant. Talking and having a good time. John told her about his past relationships with Macy and Liz.

" Macy was my first major girlfriend but after 2 years I couldent see us going any farther she is a great girl but I couldent see us married. We are still great friends and talk once a week and shes married and has 2 year old twins. Now Liz is different I really loved her and when I was 18 purposed and she accepted but the day of the wedding she walked out on me. I was devastated, she contacted me about 2 months later and wanted to try again but I couldent. I had joined the wwe and went full force into it. She wouldent have been abel to deal with this sceduale eather. Not many people can its grulling."

" Wow thats so sad I'm sorry u had to deal with that. She lost out on a great guy tho. I know how grulling this life can be I've traveled all around the world when I was younger and I would do it again I love this life. I don't want to be a superstar but I love this world."

" Thanks for the complament and even tho I hate the never being home part I would never change this for anything in the world. I love my job."

"Your welcome I ment it I havent known you for all that long but I can say that your a great guy. You remind me of Mark. Which is a good thing."

"Thanks that means alot."

"No prob I mean it. I really do you are a fun amazing guy."

"You want to dance again I loved dancing with you last night?"

"Sure I loved dancing with you last night to."

Toby Keith, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

I got a funny feeling The moment that your lips touched mine Something shot right through me My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things I even think I saw a flash of light It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around

They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair But dancing is as far as it goes Girl you've never moved me quite The way you moved me tonight I just wanted you to know I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at And We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around

They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do baby kiss me again Kiss me again

John leaned down to kiss her again. He felt like he could never get enough. Rachel loved kissing John.

They continued to dance ...altho they wernt real huge fans of country they felt the songs fit what they where feeling.

Fall, Clay Walker

Hold up there you go again Puttin on that smile again Even though I know you?ve had a bad day Doin this and doin that Always puttin? yourself last A whole lotta give and not enough take

But you can only be strong so long before you break?

So fall go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine Ill catch you every time you fall Go on and lose it all Every doubt every fear every worry every tear Im right here Baby fall

Forget about the world tonight All that?s wrong and all that?s right Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let go baby its okay

Fall go on and fall apart Fall into these arms of mine Ill catch you every time you fall Go on and lose it all Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear Im right here Baby fall

Hold on hold on hold on to me...

Fall go on and fall apart Fall into these arms of mine Ill catch you every time you fall Go on and lose it all Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear Im right here Baby fall

They continued kissing through out the song.

" One more dance befor we head back what do u say Rach?"

" Sounds wonderful to me John"

Lookin for love Johnny Lee

I spent a lifetime looking for you Singles bars and good time lovers were never true Playin a fools game hoping to win And telling those sweet lies and losing again

Chorus

I was looking for love in all the wrong places Looking for love in too many faces Searching thier eyes looking for traces What I'm dreaming of Hoping to find a friend and a lover I'll bless the I discover Another hart-looking for love.

I was alone then no love in site I did every thing I could to get me through The night Don't know where it started or where it might end I'd turn to a stranger just like a friend.

I was looking for love in all the wrong places Looking for love in too many faces Searching thier eyes looking for traces What I'm dreaming of Hoping to find a friend and a lover I'll bless the I discover Another hart-looking for love.

You came a knocking at harts door You'r everything I been looking for

No more looking for love in all the wrong places Looking for love in too many faces Searching thier eyes lookin for traces What I'm dreaming of Now that I found a friend and a lover I'll bless the day I discovered You oh you looking for love

No more looking for love in all the wrong places Looking for love in too many faces Searching thier eyes lookin for traces What I'm dreaming of Now that I found a friend and a lover I'll bless the day I discovered You oh you looking for love

No more looking for love in all the wrong places Looking for love in too many faces Searching thier eyes lookin for traces

They felt that that song fit them completely even tho they whernt exactly lovers yet. They wernt even thinkin about that aspect they where just enjoying being together and getting to know each other. 

John paid the bill and they decided to walk to the movies. They decided to watch a new movie with The Rock in it. Altho They missed most of it because they where kissing through most of it. They dident realise that someone was watching them with hate in his eyes.

When they got back to the hotel they decided to talk fow a while.

When John was getting ready to leave her hotel room he looked at her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Which she agreed and told him she would see him in the morning for breakfest at 10 am.

" Ok I'll see you at 10 Rachel"

" Ok I cant wait"

" Me eather."

John gave her a kiss and closed her door to go to his for the night.

The next chapter will be about after John got hurt 


End file.
